


Dreamin' of the City (Yeehaw)

by thegaymanisgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, guiemeis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaymanisgay/pseuds/thegaymanisgay
Summary: Leavin' behind a life of scrapping by, Guiera finds a new home at a small family-run farm and a place in the heart of the farmers son who dreams of nothing more than running off to the big city.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Dreamin' of the City (Yeehaw)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super indulgent one-shot inspired by my absolute favorite tumblr post by s4mm4n. 
> 
> "God I miss the days when you could show up to a stranger’s farm and he’d say “What’s your name, boy?” and you’d take off your hat and hold it to your chest to better let him see your face and reply “Why I ain’t got none, sir, on account of my mammy passed on before she could give me one” and he’d tell you he’s real damn sorry to hear that and ask what he can do you for and you’d tell him that you can’t read nor even write neither but you’re mighty good with horses and can mend them fallen fence posts what you saw on your way in and won’t ask for nothing much more than a hot meal and a warm barn to sleep in and he’d keep his wife and daughters inside but send his boy who ain’t got married yet even though his mama tells him he needs a woman out with a lantern and some stew at night and the two of you’d get to talkin and he’d throw you his flask to take a swig from and watch you drinkin from it while he leant against the door frame and when he finally got called back on up to the house again he’d take a sip from it too real slow-like like it weren’t the whiskey what he were tryna savour."
> 
> https://werewolves-are-real.tumblr.com/post/187107143763/argumate-s4mm4n-god-i-miss-the-days-when-you
> 
> ***Side note, I realized after writing this that I've been spelling Gueira's name wrong, please excuse the misspellings in this fic.

Life ain't always been the best to Guiera, his folks passin' on when he was just a wee lad. He spent many his days wandering the streets doing labor for whomever'd let him. He stayed in small growing cities most the time, finding odd jobs in factories for a few weeks to help him afford a small meal every night. It sure wasn't a livin' though, every new day brought its own new struggles. Guiera bout figured he'd run up and down every street in this town, doing every job he could. No one had hired him on for days and he was running low on funds. Taking up the last few of his dollars he hitched a ride on the back of a wagon, riding with barrels of hay and the warm sunny day shining down onto him.

He made it to the next town, a much smaller place known for farming it's goods. Unsure of his surroundings, Guiera made his way to the first farm he found, walking down the dirt road towards a man striking the ground with a hoe. The man spotted him and stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Who are you?" The man questioned.

"Name's Guiera, sir." Guiera responded politely, taking his worn down straw hat off his head and bringing it to his chest so the farmer could see him better.

"You ain't look like you're from these parts, where're your parents?" The man questioned. 

"Ain't got none, my mammy passed on when I was born and my dad followed along after." Guiera said with a slight frown.

"I'm real damn sorry to hear that, son. What can I do ya for?"

"I ain't know how to read or even write neither, sir. But I can mend them fallen fence posts I noticed on the way in and I'm real good with animals. Won't ask for nothing more than a hot meal and warm barn to sleep under." Guiera told, hoping the man would take pity on him. He had a pretty big farm, an extra helping hand was always needed in these kinda places.

"Alright son, let's see what you can do." The man agreed.

"Thank you sir, I won't disappoint you." 

"I reckon you won't, follow along now." The man lead him to the barn where they kept some animals. Guiera had worked before on a small ranch a couple years back and the experience came in handy as he was put to work.

When the sun went down the farmer went off to the house, leaving Guiera in the farmhouse. Said he'd send in his son with dinner and a blanket for him. Guiera was forbidden from speaking to the wife and daughters, but Guiera didn't mind it, just wanting a steady place to rest his head at night and take shelter from any storms. As he lay spread out in the hay, a creek was heard. He sat up, finding a lantern to be the source of the noise. In walked a tall boy who looked around his age, carrying a lantern in one hand, a blanket draped over the same arm and a bowl in his other hand. Spotting Guiera the boy walked in further, shuttin' the door behind him and making his way over.

"My Pa told me to bring this out to you." The boy spoke, setting the lantern down on the ground. The flame of the candle danced inside it's glass prison, lighting up the barn dimly.

"Tell him I appreciate it." Guiera nodded, eyeing the bowl. The boy handed it over before he took a seat on the hay bales next to him. Guiera immediately picked up the spoon, digging into the still steaming stew. It was hot but even burning his tongue it was the best damn meal he'd done had in a long while.

"What's your name?" The boy asked, watching as Guiera shoveled the stew into his mouth. He leaned over, pulling a small flask from his pocket and unscrewing the lid. 

"Guiera." He answered, eyes flickering up to the flask before back down to the stew.

"Meis." The other boy, Meis, said.

Neither said much more till Guiera had finished his meal, setting his bowl down on the wooden floor as it didn't look like Meis was heading back inside anytime soon. Feeling a wee bit awkward in the silence, Guiera spoke up.

"What're you drinking?" He asked despite the smell of alcohol giving him a darn good guess.

"Whiskey." Meis answered simply. 

"You ain't look much older than me, drinking away troubles?" Guiera asked in curiosity. He always knew better than to pry into his bosses life, specially his kids, but the dismal look on Meis' face was getting the best of him.

"Ma says it's bout time for me to find myself a wife." Meis answered, gaze kept in front of him rather than on Guiera. Guiera turned his own gaze away, watching the way the shadows flickered across the floor in the moving candlelight.

"You ain't want one?"

It went quiet again, Guiera wondered if he'd managed to make the other upset. Yet Meis still sat, lifting up the flask for another drink.

"Pa says you ain't come from here." Meis said once the flask was lowered, "Travel far?"

"Here and there." Guiera sighed as he leaned back on his arms, looking up at the wooden beams stretching across the ceiling, "Came from a small city, did a lot of work in the factories." 

Guiera shook his head with a chuckle, "They ain't treat ya right in those places. Saw a kid hurt his finger real bad and they cut him from the job. The pay ain't much worth it either."

Meis hummed softly, "I always did wanna head off to the city."

"Yeah?" Guiera looked over, watching the boys face transform from sorrow to an almost hopeful expression.

"Yeah. Run off from home, ain't gotta worry bout a wife in the city. Just me and endless opportunities." Meis sighed.

"Ain't all that easy, farm boy." Guiera snickered as he stretched out, "Livin' there ain't cheap."

Guiera's eyes widened when the flask was held out towards him, taking it carefully and trying to peek inside at it's contents. 

"Would ya ever go back?" Meis asked, sitting real casually as Guiera took a testing swig of the dark liquid inside. Guiera almost choked on the taste, making Meis smirk. 

"Ya I reckon I would could I afford a place." Guiera said as he handed the flask back. 

"Meis!" A loud voice shouted. Meis groaned as he stood up. Must be his father calling him in for the night. Guiera hadn't even realized they'd been out awhile. He was almost sad that Meis had to leave so soon, finding himself enjoying the company after such a long lonely travel to get here. 

Meis picked up the lantern and the empty bowl, leaving behind the blanket he'd brought in. He opened the door and paused, looking back at Guiera. 

"You gonna be okay out here?" He asked. Guiera smiled softly, giving a nod. 

"Ain't nothing I can't handle." He promised. The door was shut, leaving Guiera in the dark barn. He scrambled to an open window, peeking out as he watched the dim light from the lantern move towards the house.

Meis stopped on the porch, looking back at the barn. Guiera ducked down a moment before realizing Meis probably couldn't see him in the dark anyway. When he peeked back over the windowsill, Meis was taking a slow longing drink from the flask. Guiera wasn't sure why his face felt warm at the sight, or why he stayed perched at the window till Meis went inside and the light was long gone. He crawled back over to where he'd been laying before, curling under the blanket and pulling it over his nose to take a deep inhale. Smelled like fresh linens and.. home.

The ol' man let Guiera stay for awhile, enjoying the helping hand around the farm. Guiera was a quick learner, tending to the field and animals on his own before too long. He worked hard, every day plowing fields and pulling weeds. He crouched down in the field, hands calloused as he grabbed the base of a weed and dug it out of the dirt. After finishing the area he stood up, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He spotted Meis leaning against the fence, eyes locking with his own. Guiera turned his gaze back down, cheeks heating back up.

He saw Meis a lot more often now, walking around the farm grounds while he was out working the field. He saw his sister's too, but not as often as they were usually kept in the house to do housework. One time one the younger ladies came out to bring Guiera a glass of lemonade, but that was bout the most he'd seen of her. Old man didn't seem very pleased even at that bit of interaction between them.

At nights Meis continued to bring him a warm meal. They talked a little each time, sometimes for just a few minutes and sometimes almost an hour before he was called back in.

"Pa went to bed early tonight." Meis said as he walked into the barn, an almost full bottle of whiskey in his hand. He set the lantern down on the ground and took a seat on the floor next to Guiera, pushing the bottle into his hands. Guiera looked down at the nearly full bottle but didn't question it as he took a small sip.

Meis sat quietly, looking deep in thought. Guiera tapped the bottle against his leg lightly. Meis jumping slightly in surprise at the contact. He took the bottle, taking a long drink. Guiera watched, shadows dancing off the boys adam's apple as he swallowed.

"Seem stressed." Guiera mumbled when the bottle was passed back to him.

"A little." Meis agreed, "But I ain't wanna worry bout that right now, just want to sit back with you." 

Guiera figured he could at least indulge him in that, taking a big drink from the bottle. Meis asked about Guiera a little more, Guiera telling him about growing up needing to move house to house. Meis listened with an intent ear, nodding here and there as they passed the bottle back and forth till Guiera was tilting it back and only a few drops fell onto his tongue.

"We're out." He mumbled, focusing hard as he carefully set the bottle on the floor. It still managed to tumble over, rolling across the floorboards. Meis pouted at the empty bottle, head lolling to the side to face Guiera.

"Seems like it." Meis said softly, eyes half lidded from the alcohol.

"Did you finish that book?" Guiera asked. Meis had been reading a story that week, telling Guiera about it when he ate at nights. Meis perked up at the mention of it. 

"You're interested in the ending?" Meis looked at him in surprise, pushing himself to sit up straighter. Guiera nodded eagerly. 

"I liked it! I ain't able to read myself, so it's nice hearing it from you." Guiera said. 

"I could teach you." Meis hummed softly, leaning over to draw in the dust on the floor.

"To read?" Guiera questioned, leaning over to see what Meis was drawing. Letters. He recognized a few of em, but not the word.

"Yeah. That's your name. Guiera." Meis said as he lifted his finger from his work.

"Woah." Guiera grinned. He's not sure if he'd ever seen his name written before.

"What's yours look like?" He asked, looking up to Meis excitedly. He liked the small smile on Meis' lips as he wrote something new on the floor. 

"Meis." He said when finished. Guiera looked down at the letters, enjoying the way they looked.

"You'd make it in the city, you're smart." Guiera purred, "I couldn't do much more than labor. But you, you could get a real job. And a house! Made yourself a nice little family in the city."

"Don't want a wife." Meis reminded. Guiera chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I don't get ya, you don't want a pretty little thing by your side? Takin' care of the kids while you bring home some bread." 

Meis shrugged.

"What do you want then?" Guiera asked. He wanted to know, wanted to know what Meis wanted and wanted to help him get it.

"You." Meis said softly. Guiera felt his stomach flip, cheeks heating up as Meis moved closer, hand cupping Guiera's cheek and guiding his face closer to his. 

He could taste the alcohol on Meis' lips as they moved against him. Soft and warm, filling Guiera's body with butterflies and cheeks with warmth as he melted in towards Meis' body. His eyes shut, lips moving against Meis' as his arms wrapped around the slender boy.

Meis moved onto Guiera's lap, pushing their chests against each other as he continued to kiss him. Hands pushed on Guiera's chest, pushing him down onto the floor. He gasped out in surprise when his head hit the floor, but Meis was on top of him again, pushing his tongue into his open lips.

A soft moan escaped his throat, Meis eating it up greedily. He felt Meis move his hands down his body, palm pressing against his crotch. Guiera bucked into the feeling, flush taking over his face all the way to the tips of his ears.

Meis pulled off, panting heavily above him as he pushed his palm down against him, rubbing at Guiera's groin.

"Meis." Guiera whined softly, pushing himself up. Once able to balance himself on one arm, he used his other grab at the hem of Meis' shirt, tugging it up. Meis got the hint, quickly discarding himself of his shirt completely. Their lips were smashed back together, Meis continuing to rub at Guiera while Guiera's hands explored the newly exposed skin in front of him. 

Meis' hand dipped under his pants, wrapping around Guiera's length. He hissed softly at the contact, trying to keep his hips still as Meis felt him up under the thick fabric. He let his own hand slide down Meis' chest, down to his stomach then past his waistline to find his cock. Foreheads pressed together, hands moving in sync as they stroked each other, gasping and panting their names quietly into each other's mouths. Meis kissed him deeply as he came, warm thick ropes coating Guiera's fingers. Meis moved his hand quicker, wanting to get Guiera off too. Guiera whined loudly against his lips when he came, both boys falling down into the hay trying to catch their breaths.

Guiera felt almost guilty, having enjoyed himself and wanting more. Felt bad that he wanted to take this farm boy to the city and help him make it big. But as Meis curled into his side and dozed off, Guiera thought that maybe it was okay. 

He woke up the next morning to a pounding head and empty arms. He groaned softly as he sat up, making his way to the window to look out at the sun still steadily making its way up in the sky. It was bright out. 

Working off the hangover wasn't too difficult, his routine slacking in time but not quality. He didn't see Meis hanging around, which was disheartening, but he looked forward to seeing him again come supper time. 

He perked up when the barn door creaked open that evening, frowning when the old man came in with his platter rather than Meis.

"Meis' ain't feeling too well today." The man said, "This'll be the last night you stay. Kept you round plenty." 

Guiera felt his heart drop but accepted the meal nonetheless, watching the man leave. He ate his food with less his usual energy, unsure where he would go now. But mostly he ached to have to leave Meis without even a goodbye. He knew the routine, be out by morning without a trace of his presence ever being here.

Pulling the blanket over him that night, he swore he could smell hints of Meis on it from the previous night. He didn't wanna leave without seeing Meis again.

Just as he started to drift off, a voice awoke him. 

"Guiera, get up."

"Meis?" Guiera sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yeah, get up. We're going." Meis commanded. Guiera wasn't sure what was going on, but he got up, walking towards the door.

"What's going on?" He asked, following Meis quietly through the dark field. Meis didn't even have his lantern with him. He had a sack over his shoulder and a silent step as he made his way to the farms exit. 

"Shhhh, we're running away." Meis whispered. Guiera's eyes widened as he realized what Meis was saying.

"Meis, you can't just run off! Leaving your family behind!" Guiera hissed out, "You ain't know what ya gotta do to survive sometimes."

"You'll teach me." Meis assured, grabbing his hand. That shut Guiera up. With money Meis had scavenged from around the house, the two hitched a ride to the city. Guiera didn't think he should be taking Meis along with him, not when he had a nice home and family. But with Meis sleeping against his shoulder on the bumpy ride, Guiera found that he didn't want to turn back. Maybe they could make it together, maybe he could make Meis happy.


End file.
